That Which Is Sacred
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: Someone from Danno's past is out for revenge..in the cruelest of ways. Warning: Kidnapping. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Taking Over Me

A/N: I do not own H50 or the characters or anything like that. I'm just gonna say it once...k? Cool. Carry on then. And I know this kidnapping was probably way to easy, so forgive me..roll with it. And I totally don't have the boys' voices down...apologies. And if Steve using a Hawaiian word is a little out of place..sorry..it will fit by the end. My memory slips if he's used any recently.

That Which is Sacred.

Taking Over Me.

An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A hand for a hand. A life for a life. The phrase resounded in her head in time with her beating heart as she disembarked, she shied away from the lai carrying greeters, her eyes sharp. There was a pawnshop close to the airport. Perfect. In, out...remain very unremarkable. She took his picture out, her finger carressing the young smiling face, taking a breath she entered, nodding at the clerk, she made her purchases carefully and quickly, politely, paid in cash, gave no names and left. She paused on her way into the cheapest motel she could find, seeing a blood red flower, it's petals opening up for the sun to warm it. She smirked, plucking it, blood had ran...and blood had not been avenged yet. But it would be. It had to be. The trail for her would never be cold, the world may move on and forget, but she never could. She glanced at the clock, packing her things up after organizing her plan. SHe didn't expect to live. Not with who her target was...it wouldn't be long before she'd have everyone chasing after her...she saw her life ending in a firefight of gunfire...that would be fine. As long as she could hurt him as deepily as he had hurt her.

School was almost letting out, there was no way she'd be able to bribe off the driver if he came to pick up Grace. She scanned the crowd of kids and saw the little girl, her uniform neat and pressed, her bookbag slung over her shoulder. SHe advanced towards her, "Gracie." She called, the little girl turned towards her and gave her a look,

"Danno says not to talk to strangers." She stated, turning to walk away.

"I'm not." She smiled, "I'm a friend of your Dad's...he asked me to pick you up."

Gracie narrowed her eyes, "Where does my Dad work." She stated.

Smart kid. "He's a cop."

"he's a *special* cop." The girl countered.

She sighed with frustration, "Okay, he works with the task force, H50. He works with your Uncle Steve, CHin and Kono." She said.

"Okay." Grace smiled, "I'm sorry."

Well that was slightly complicated. She smiled to herself, taking the little girl's trusting hand in hers and walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

The grating, shocking tune shook the car, Steve cast a look at his partner. "What." The shorter man countered, glaring as he wrestled the phone from his pocket. "Yes dear." He said, annoyance in his voice at his ex-wife's tone.

Steve tried to tune them out, per usual, the one sided arguments he heard more like an annoying fly around his head, slightly entertaining for awhile, then just exasperating. But this was different, he turned to cast a look at Danny, his eyebrow quirked as the detective's voice took a concerned yet calm tone, "Slow down, Rachel. No I do not have Grace, why would I *risk* infuriating you and taking her on a day I'm not assigned her." His voice dripped venom with just a touch of concern. "And the driver didn't pick her up, your sure...Stan doesn't have..oh he's in *China* Nice." Steve watched, despite the venom with which Danny spoke, there was visible fear on his face, paling by the moment, "Still, calm down, it's not helping either of us." He made a motion with his hand for Steve to pull over, which he did quickly, listening and watching intently, his brow furrowed with mirrored concern. Gracie was a kid...but she was nice to have around. "Turn the car around, head to the school." he said, putting the phone away from his mouth, "Grace didn't come home."

Steve whipped the Cruz around and sped down the road, flipping on the emergency sirens, his nostrils flaring, showing a deeper worry then one would expect from the have-no-children-skills SEAL. "Okay, so she hasn't come home, it has only been fifteen minutes..I know..I know that, but that school isn't that easy just to waltz in and grab kids off the street, Grace's smart. Rachel..please..don't cry." Danny said, his voice going soft, "We'll find her. Maybe..maybe she just decided to go to a friends house and not tell us, forgot to call. Kids don't think sometimes, love." Steve cast a quick look at that, speeding towards the school where they whipped in, the car shimming with the jolt. The level of his panic evident with no snark as Danny lept from the car.

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to Danno's house." Grace said, looking up at the older woman,

"We're not goin' to your Dad's house." She said, looking around nervously, turning down a road leading them out of town into the jungle.

"You don't know him do you." THe girl's voice was small, not fearful exactly, just...full of realization she'd been duped.

"I do know him." She snapped, giving Grace a look, "I'm just not his friend. Your dad is a bad man. And a bad cop." She said, "And I need you to help me teach him a lesson." Her eyes burned as she looked at the little girl who swallowed hard, tears shining in her eyes. She was a silent hostage, trying her best to be brave and not give in to the crippling fear that had to be taking over her.

"Are you going to kill me?" Grace asked in a eerily calm voice.

She didn't answer.

"You can't tell me you didn't see anyone." He almost jumped over the desk. Gone was calm dectective, instead replaced by freaked out, worried sick, angry father. Steve pulled him back,

"Calm down." he said.

"Calm down. My kids been kidnapped and you tell me to calm down." he faced the taller man.

"yes. You won't be any good if you loose your head." He said, gently almost.

The teacher took a deep breath, "I'll tell you again, we didn't see anyone that was threatening...Parents send new caregivers every day to pick up their children. She acted like nothing was wrong." The teacher looked sick, green and pale all at once. "There were so many people, I mean..we've never had this problem." She said.

Danny scoffed and walked away.

"Excuse me." Steve said quietly, walking to him. "It's not like it's a gaurded school Danny." he said gently. "Rich people have different babysitters all the time."  
"Nannies." He said, rubbing his eyes, "They're supposed to check in with the school, they fucked up." He clenched his fist. "We have no idea who took her or where..or why."

"We're on it, Danny." Steve said gently, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, _Kunane_. We'll find Grace. I promise. We won't stop till we do."


	2. Chapter 2: What We Live For

A/N: See disclaimer from Chapter One. Good.

That Which is Sacred.

Chapter Two: What We Live For

She pulled up the car to an old shack deep in the jungle on the edge of the island. "Wait." She told Grace, not wanting to risk the child fleeing, she circled the car and let her out, taking her hand, "Run and it's over that fast." She said, "got it?"

Grace nodded, swallowing, "Who are you anyway?" Her eyes flashed at her captor.

"You'll find out, in the house, come on." She pushed her gently, shutting the door and locking it quickly. "Gimme your bookbag." She held out her hand, taking it and rifling through it, making sure there were no devices of communication to the outside world.

"Danno's gonna find you." The small voice said as she stood still,w aiting her next command.

"That's the plan, kid." She said, laying out her weapons, she paused, giving Grace a look, "Don't tell me you know how to use these."  
Grace scoffed, "I'm a *kid*" She even rolled her eyes, making her captor smirk for a second.

"Well don't try to learn." She took her phones out, laying them on the table in almost a OCD organization.

At the Palace, the team was trying to formulate a very fast plan. The first few hours of an abduction was crucial, obviously he wanted something from Danny, so all odds pointed that he would make contact. There wasn't much to do but be there until he did. They had exhausted each trail at the school, Gracie's friends hadn't seen anyone strange. "He's good. He's too good." Danny said, running a hand through his hair, pacing actually, the lines of his muscles taut, like a cat ready to spring. He hated not even having a starting point.

"You have to think of any enemies you might have, here or back home that would try to get revenge on this level, Danny." Steve said, maps rolled out to map any possible routes the captor would have taken.

"You can't think of just men, either, guys." Kono spoke up, her voice quiet as she stood, her arms crossed, "Women are less likely to be picked out in a crowd of people picking kids up from school..women don't do as bad things as men do."

Chin's eyes sparkled with a bit of pride at his cousin, Steve looked at her for a moment, "Good point."

Danny sighed, "Still doesn't really help, just doubles the possibilities." He growled, pressing his palms to his temples, trying to contain the panic, Rachel had wanted to be there, but it just wasn't wise, they had promised to keep her updated as they could.

Kono put a hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard, Danny..just start somewhere." She said gently. Then the phone rang and they all froze. Steve raised a hand, putting it on speaker,

"McGarrett." he said calmly.

"I don't want to talk to you." A female voice said, "This doesn't concern you, or your team. It just concerns Danny Williams. I have his daughter, but you probably figured that out didn't you."

She paced, the phone to her ear, watching Grace as the little girl sat on the chair, primly. "I did good didn't I. In, out, not a sound. Remind you of anything Danny? Any little boys that you might know?" Her voice was harsh, her nostrils flared, "Any little boys you *never* found?" Venom dripped and she actually got a scared look out of Grace as the girl backed into her chair. She put the phone on speaker so the girl could hear.  
"I don't know what your talking about." Danny said, coming up to the phone, his hands splayed on the table, "Whatever your beef is, it's with me, let Grace go."

"No." There was a chuckle. "Think..think *hard* _Detective _Williams." She spit out the name, "If not I'll have to help you and that's really cutting into my play time. You know I wonder what they did to Jeremy...if they played with him before they *killed* him." She was almost rambling now.

"What do you want?" Danny said, "I'll give you anything, any amount, just..don't hurt Grace."

"I want revenge Danny. My brother's dead and it's your fault." The line disconnected.

"No!" Danny lunged for the phone then backed off, taking a fist into the wall, leaving a meaty hole. "She's gonna kill her, she's gonna kill my baby." He said

"Danno!" Grace called out as the phone was cut off and thrown on the bed.  
"Shut up." She yelled, "Not talking to your dad yet, do you think my brother got to speak any?"

"I'll fight back!" Grace yelled back, "You won't hurt me!" She locked gazes with the crazy woman.

The woman paused, she hadn't really thought about how it might feel to actually *hurt* the child, she'd never killed anything other then a mouse or two. She swallowed, "just..Just shut up kid."  
"Its GRACE!" Gracie yelled, anger covering her fear.

"No..No we're not gonna let that happen." Steve shook his head, turning to Chin as he tried to trace the call.  
"It's a disposable phone..but I'm going to try to see if it has a GPS feature...almost nothing is untraceable anymore." he said, trying to be a comfort.

Steve nodded, "Have we found anything on the vechicle yet, Kono?" He swung his head towards her, his patience wearing thin after hearing the manically conversation and seeing his partner fight for control.

"There's been over fifty rentals today from the airport...most had credit card."  
"Cash..." Danny turned, "She's smart, she wouldn't have left any name trace..were any paid with cash."  
Kono turned back to her information, "Two." She said after a minute, "I'll call them back." She picked up the phone and redialed.

"Ok, what was she talking about Danny. Who's Jeremy?" Steve asked, calmly.

Danny sighed, thinking for a moment then remembering, "Five years ago, I had a kidnapping case. A young boy, about Grace's age, was kidnapped out of thin air, no leads, nothing, no trace of him. Everyone was questioned, even family, his sister was his primary caregiver and had been working the night shift and he was taken in the middle of the day." He rubbed his neck, "We never found him. After six months it was sealed and the case went cold."

"What's the names." Steve asked.

Danny groaned, trying to remember through the haze of panic. "Stephanie..Stephanie Phillips. She was 18 then."

Stephanie paced, thinking of her next step, she wanted him to feel the panic they had felt when Jeremy had gone missing. The way her heart had stopped when she'd ran through their little shitty house in Jersey calling for him, seeing his bike in the yard, abandoned..nothing else was out of place. She wanted him to feel everything she had, the desperation for *someone* to do something, find something and NOW. He didn't just wander off..they had that *rule*. "He would have waited till I woke up." She said allowed.  
"What?" Grace asked.

"My brother...the boy your dad never found. THe reason I took you. He would have waited, he always waited. I guess the day was just too nice to stay inside." She swiped at her eyes, "Stupid kid."

"Why would you take me just because Danno never found your brother?" Grace tilted her head.

Stephanie came over, kneeling to her level, her hands on the little shoulders, "I want him to hurt like *me* when he *never* finds you. Do you know how many caves I can hide you in and no one will ever find you?" The light went on. "Get up. We're leaving."  
And now Grace began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3: My Last Breath

A/N: See disclaimer previous. Also, the chapter in which Gracie gets rescued and all ends well like it should. Thank you so much for your reviews and comments and reading! It's much appreciated! .

That Which is Sacred

Chapter Three: My Last Breath

"We've got a location." Chin stood as he saw it, rattling off the coordinates, his words barely finished when Danny grabbed his gear

"Thanks." He nodded, leaving.

"He's not going alone is he?" Kono looked between them.

"I think he is, let's go." Steve said as they hurried to stop their teammate from going Rambo in his haze of panic and protective fear, but it was too late, his car whipped out of the lot, speeding down the road towards the jungle.

"Hurry up!"

"It's getting dark!" There was a tremble to Grace's voice now as Stephanie pulled her up the hill.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?" SHe sighed,

"no. not really." Grace said in a small voice, "I just don't want to get lost."

Stephanie scoffed, "Well getting lost is kind of the point kid." She stopped taking a breath, "There..that cave over there. Get." She said, her breath in gasps at the exertion, she'd intentionally crashed the car several feet down the mountain.

"You don't have a plan." Grace sighed.

"What?" Stephanie looked down at the incredulous gaze.

"You don't..first you're wanting Danno and the others to find us and stuff, then you want to leave me in a cave where no one will find me, and now you left the car where they'll find it.. You don't have a good plan." She shook her head, shivering a bit as the mist of evening began to rise.

Stephanie shook her head, scowling, "Shut up." She pulled her on ahead.

The realization that he had done something probably stupid didn't really register as he sped up the roads he'd only recently yelled at Steve at for speeding around them. The fact that he could most definately get very lost wasn't occuring to him. All he thought of was his little girl, knowing that she was somewhere in this vast jungle and there was a little house on the edge at this and that coordinate where some pyscho bitch held her. That's all he thought about. He saw it up in the distance, a shack, falling apart at the seams in the evening light. He threw the car into park and lept out. "Gracie!" He called, gun drawn. "Stephanie, let her out! Now!" He yelled at the shack running up, kicking the door in. "No." He said, tearing the empty room up, looking under everything. They weren't there. "Grace!" He called, pulling out his phone just as it rang, "They're not here." He said. "No one's here." He said in a defeated tone to his partner, looking around for any clue. Her bookbag was on the floor, it's contents on the bed, nothing else to even say they had been here. Fear took the stocky detective over and he crumpled to his knees, the sounds of his sobs something that none of his team would ever forget for as many years as they may be together.

Stephanie sighed as they reached the cave, "Get on in there." She waved at it, setting her things down and taking out a phone, she looked at it, not really sure what direction to take. Walk back to the car and give herself up without ever telling them where the kid was or call them and tell them exactly where and go out in a firefight. She weighed her options, weighed the fact that nothing was left to live for, nothing in Jersey to go back to, and the fact that she really didn't think she could hurt the brave little girl. She'd expected more tears and begging, but Grace was almost stoic as if she saw through her insanity. There was something that really ticked Stephanie off about that. She made her decision. She made the call.

Danny's phone rang as his moment of grief and despair ended and he wiped at his face, not even really caring his teammates had witnessed the moment.

"Put it on speaker." Steve said softly. He nodded, answering it.

"Williams." He said, his heart pounding wildly.

"So...where are you." Her voice sounded tired, but determined.

"I'm at the little shack you held my daughter at...and you're not here."  
"Ah..so you could track me. Well shit." She sighed, "No we're not. You know I was trying to decide what to do really, I kind of thought of just turning myself in and letting you find your kid a week from now in one of the *millions* Of caves on this godforsaken island. But I don't want to."

"Let me talk to her." He said.."I just want to hear her, know she's alive."

Stephanie sighed, "She is. But if you insist." THere was a noise of walking.

"Danno?" The small voice said.  
"Grace! We're coming monkey, we're coming."  
"There you heard her." Stephanie was trying for the mean criminal bravado, "Give the kid false hope. Cause you won't."  
"Wait. Wait Stephanie, we can resolve this...what do you want me to do? Make some calls? Reopen the case? Because I can...we could still find him."  
"It's been five years Williams!" She yelled, "You're not gonna find my brother cause he's dead now...that's what you always say...kids missing this long aren't coming home! Well this time you know she won't be! You have until dark." She hung up.

"So she's at a cave." Steve nodded

"One of the millions." Danny sighed,

"She couldn't have taken her far." Chin said quietly, "She doesn't know the island, she'll go to the first cave she finds. Which isn't that far from here."

"She's not going with out a fight..and we only have an hour until dark..and who knows what she meant by you only have til dark."

"Why are we talking? Let's go!" Danny said.  
"Because, we have to have a plan." Steve looked at him, "As much as I'd like to go in with guns blazing, we have a kid involved and her life to preserve. You put Stephanie in a position like that, she'll do anything."

"Let me talk to her." Kono offered, "Maybe I can...get her to let Grace go without any fight."

The men looked at her. "Okay. Make sure you have extra ammo."  
"No." Kono shook her head, "No weapons. Just like you said, sending me in with guns will just freak her out, do any negotiators have guns on them?" Her eyebrows were quirked, "You're my back up, you're just out of sight with all the firepower we need, she'll trust me more if I don't have a gun on me."

Steve sighed, it wasn't the way he liked to go, it was dangerous, but she had been right so far. "Ok." He nodded, "let's go."

Grace watched Stephanie pace from the inside of the cave, shivering a bit, noticing that she had put a gun in her waistband and was brandishing a pistol, "What did you mean when you told Danno he only had til dark?" Her voice was small.

Stephanie looked towards her, "It depends." She glanced at her rope, "It all depends. Probably tying you up and throwing away the key." She shrugged.

Grace sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. She just wanted this to be over, to be home. THe woman was crazy, had changed her mind so many times the only fear Grace had was that she didn't know what to believe from her. She didn't really feel like Stephanie *wanted* to hurt her, but would if she was pushed. SHe really hoped no one pushed her.

"There's the car!" Kono pointed to the small compact scrunched into a tree. The past five hours had seemed like a lifetime and finally..finally they were almost to finding Grace. They had called in HPD for backup if they needed it, especially with the erratic mind and behaviour of Stephanie, one really didn't know if four of them were enough to take her down. They had 45 minutes until dark. No more contact had been recieved. They disembarked from their vehicle, armed up, following the careless footprints up the mountainside. Kono turned her gun over to her cousin and took a deep breath.  
"Be calm." Steve instructed, pausing, "And be careful." He squeezed her shoulder as she followed the trail up, seeing a clearing in the distance and a short, blonde woman pacing, two guns visible.

Stephanie heard the foliage break with footfalls and pulled Grace to her, an arm infront of her, holding her tightly, the girl gasped, fear taking her. Stephanie pointed the gun towards the sounds, "Stop or I'll shoot!" She said, her voice firm.  
"Hey! I'm unarmed!" Kono held up her hands as she broke the clearing, she swallowed, seeing the crazy in the woman's eyes as she held Grace close, the little girls hands digging into her arm as she tried to make her let go. "See not a thing."

"Turn around." Stephanie waved her gun, "You cops hide everything."

Kono kept her hands up as she made a full circle, even bending to lift her pant legs to show there was no guns at all..."See. Nothing hidden."

Danny saw them, the three of them, Stephanie with her gun trained on Kono and her arm tight around his daughter, he fought the urge to rush her and grab that which was most precious to him, tried very hard to become cop and not father as he kept his gun trained. "If you get a chance." He whispered to his partner, "Take her out."

There was no answer. He didn't need to answer that suggestion. There was no question.

"So they sent you." Stephanie said, "I thought Williams would storm in here all rambo with guns blazing."

Kono smirked, lowering her hands a bit, "I'm sure he wants to. But we don't want anyone hurt." She said gently. There was no answer, Stephanie's nostrils were flared and she looked arond, "So what are you going to do when it gets dark, Stephanie?" She asked.

Stephanie whipped her head to her, "Something." She said, "Now that you're here, probably take you out then take the kid out, then myself."

Kono nodded, "I see. How will that reach your goal of revenge though? I mean don't you want to see Danny suffer...if your dead.." She shrugged.

"No sudden moves!" THe gun was back on her and the men resisted the urge to rush in to rescue their unarmed partner...the rookie was doing okay so far.

"Ok..sorry." Kono raised her hands again, "Just trying to talk to you."

"You're trying to talk me out of it...letting her go. I'm not stupid." A finger hovered over the trigger.

"Do you think Jeremy would have wanted you to do this though Stephanie?" Kono asked gently, her gaze cutting to Grace, the girl's eyes filling fear as she was held tightly.

Stephanie swallowed and the gun wavered, "Jeremy was too young..you know? Too young for anything. He was just eight. It was just us, ya know?" Her accent thick, "I was supposed to take care of him."

Kono nodded, "Yeah..I understand what you mean. You did a good job, Steph." She said, watching as the finger moved away from the trigger. "You really did. You were working two jobs...trying to give him a good childhood from what you could." She chose her words carefully, seeing the gun hand wavering, tears glistening in the woman's eyes.

"You know I still had hope...after a year..I did..really. THen it became two years. They sealed the case, lady. Sealed it...like they didn't care." Her voice broke, "Williams *promised* me!" She said, waving the gunhand dangerously, making all of their hearts stop, "That first day, he promised they'd do everything they could. Said he had a little girl and he'd do anything to find her if it was the case...WELL IT"S THE CASE NOW!" She yelled, waving her gun at the trees, "You don't think I don't know that they're back there?" She turned back to Kono, Grace whimpering now with being whipped around in all directions. "So what's he do..he's hiding up there in the bushes and makes the rookie kid come talk me down!" She laughes.

"No, I chose to." Kono said gently, shaking her head, "We don't want anyone to get hurt, Stephanie. Jeremy wouldn't have wanted that either." She said softly, "He loved you very much I know, wouldn't he want you to just...let her go? It's not Gracie's fault."

"I have no where to go but prison now." Stephanie said, the realization of what she had done finally starting to sink in. "Jeremy was all I had." She said. She was weakening, she lowered the gun, her arm loosening around Grace.

"At least your conscience will be clear from hurting an innocent kid?" Kono quirked a brow, lowering her arms.

Stephanie nodded, "If you say so." She watched Kono for a minute and looked down at Grace. "No one's really innocent though." She raised the gun again, her eyes looking down at Grace, "I will find him. I will." She nodded at the girl who watched her with terrified eyes.

"No..no don't!" Kono said seeing the movement, she rushed for them just as the gun fired.

"No!" Danny rushed from the trees, Chin and Steve following as the gun fired, Grace screamed and ran for Kono as her captor fell, the gun still clenched in her lifeless hand as her unseeing eyes stared up at the darkening sky. Steve knelt, feeling for a pulse, shaking his head. Kono wrapped her arms around Grace as the little girl cried, both of them shaking.

"Gracie." Danny said, kneeling,

"Danno." The little girl threw her arms around her father, "I knew..I knew it would be okay." She turned her head into his neck to not see the dead body of her captor. "I really was scared, I tried not to be Daddy, really." She cried hard as her father picked her up and held her close, his own tears mingling with her.

"It's okay Monkey, you had a right to be scared, you're okay now." He kissed her, "It's okay..Danno's got you."

The coronor took away the body while Danny left with Grace to take her to the hospital to get checked out. "You did good." Steve said, coming up behind Kono as she watched them zip the bodybag, "For a rookie, you did really good." He nodded, smiling at her as she turned, offering a small smile.  
"Didn't expect her to kill herself." She said softly, rubbing her arms as night had fully taken them over.

"You never know what to expect in situations like that." He said softly, his arm behind her on the hood of the car, offering some strength and support without really touching her. It occured to him he never really had.

Kono snorted softly, "I don't think I'm cut out to be a hostage negotiator."  
"Maybe not." He shurgged, "But it was someone you cared about. Come on, let's go see how they're doing." He patted her back, then settled his arm around her shoulders, giving her an encouraging squeeze before dropping it to let her in the car.

Rachel rushed into the ER holding bay, whipping the curtain back. "Grace!" She said, wrapping her arms around her daughter, "You're okay? Oh you're okay." She stated, inhaling the soft scent, she showered her daughter's face with kisses, clinging to her. She looked up at her ex-husband who just watched, waiting for her to say something snarky and venomous about how this wouldn't have happened if he'd never been a cop. She swallowed, those blue eyes tormented, tired, relieved, a million emotions she never wanted to see in him again. "Thank you."

Danny looked up, raising his eyebrows, "Thank you?"

Rachel nodded, "You got our baby back." She said softly as Grace cuddled against her, she stroked her daughter's dark hair, "Thank you." She looked down, kissing her hair, strong emotions coming to her she cared not to explore.

Danny just smiled softly, pausing a moment before stepping over and enveloping his family in his arms, just to feel them, to know...it was going to be okay.

In the weeks following Gracie met a child counselor to work through the trauma the kidnapping had induced, she was a strong child, the doctor concluded, and would come out of it okay. She had a sensitive heart and had felt bad for her captor, even though she was "very very crazy". She knew she may have nightmares for awhile, having witnessed the suicide, and she knew that she could talk to her family or the nice doctor anytime..and that made her feel safe. What made her feel safer, she said to the doctor, was that she had a whole team of "special cops" that would keep her safe and no bad person would ever get her again because Danno and Uncle Steve would shoot them dead. That was just the facts. And she had always wanted a big sister, and the fact that Kono had a gun to keep her safe with...well that was just an added bonus. ANd she could come down to the office anytime, Chin had said so...he would keep sweets in a drawer for her...just don't tell Uncle Steve. "You really told the doctor all that?" Danny looked down at Grace, quirking a brow.

The girl giggled, "It's true Danno!" She smiled, "They all said that, and yes I told her that. Mom is okay with it too..she feels good that they all had your back and found me" She smiles,

Her father chuckled then growled as he looked at the clock, "We're gonna be late to your little party thing." He said, pulling out of the drive.

Gracie giggled uncontrollably.

"What?"  
She grinned pointing to the excellorator pedal, "Book it Danno."


End file.
